The present invention relates generally to an automotive easy-entry assembly and more specifically to an automotive easy-entry assembly with improved robust design features.
Automotive components must often function with duplicity of purpose during operation of the vehicle. Primary functions must coexist with a host of additional capabilities in order to provide the desired functionality of a given component. Such is the case with automotive seat designs. Automotive seating is designed with the primary function of providing a comfortable and safe location for passengers within the automobile. Although a variety of improvements can be implemented with these primary functions in mind, an automotive seat must often provide additional functionality.
One such additional function is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ceasy entryxe2x80x9d functionality. This allows the back of the seat to be dumped forward for access to rear seating or compartments behind the primary seat. This feature is particularly beneficial in two-door automotive designs wherein access to both the forward seating as well as the rear seating is provided by way of entry through a single door. Often the dump-forward feature is provided in combination with forward motion feature for further convenience. In these designs when the dump-forward feature is engaged, the seat assembly is shifted forward to provide increased access to rear compartments/seats.
Although a variety of easy entry designs are known within the prior-art, they often incorporate known disadvantages that leave considerable room for improvement. One such disadvantage stems from early re-engagement of the seat assembly when the back of the seat is moved into the upright position often securing it in a completely forward position. To counter this, designs have incorporated trigger mechanisms that keep the seat assembly unlocked until moved rearward to encounter a memory block. It has been discovered, however, that if the back seat remains dumped forward while the seat assembly is shifted back the trigger mechanism can impact the memory block without the ability to engage the seat lock (since the back seat remains dumped forward). This can result in impact damage to the trigger mechanism as it becomes the sole restraint against further seat rearward movement. Impact damage can prevent proper functioning of the seat locking mechanisms and is therefore highly undesirable.
An additional disadvantage of present designs can stem from their complex gearing assemblies that must be incorporated into a seat assembly design prior to manufacturing. This can require manufacturing assemblies to choose between the cost disadvantages of incorporating easy entry functionality into every seat (when often not need/desired outside front passenger side seating) or alternatively introducing costly multiple design manufacturing. An alternative design that provided an easy entry mechanism that could be installed in a modular fashion to a seat assembly would provide benefits to design and manufacturing. A modular design would allow a customer to produce a single design seat assembly and choose to add an easy entry functionality only when desired during manufacturing. This would improve both the cost and time of manufacturing.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have an automotive easy-entry assembly with improved robust features to prevent damage to the trigger mechanism when the seat is moved rearward while the back is in the dumped forward position. It would further be highly desirable to develop an automotive easy-entry assembly capable of being installed within a seat assembly in a modular arrangement.
It is therefore an object to the present invention to provide an automotive easy-entry assembly with improved robust design features. It is further object to the present invention to provide an automotive easy-entry assembly with modular features for improved design and manufacturing considerations.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention an automotive easy-entry assembly is provided. The automotive easy-entry assembly includes a seat pan. A back frame is rotatably attached to the seat pan and is movable between a back frame upright position and a back frame dumped forward position. A secured track is provided including a plurality of engagement holes formed along the length of the secured track. A memory block is mounted to the secured track. An adjustment track is mounted to the seat frame and slidably engages the secured track. A locking arm including a plurality of engagement teeth is rotatably mounted to the adjustment track. The locking arm is movable between an engagement position, wherein the plurality of engagement teeth are positioned within the plurality of engagement holes, and a travel position allowing the adjustment track to slide along the secured track. An actuator arm, rotatable about an actuator axis, is in communication with the back frame such that as the back frame is moved from the back frame upright position to the back frame dumped forward position the actuator arm is moved from an actuator stable position to an actuator active position. A lifting cam is in communication with the actuator arm and the locking arm such that as said actuator arm is moved into the actuator active position the lifting cam moves the locking arm into the travel position. A locking cam is mounted to the lifting cam and includes a locking element. A searing cam, rotatable about a searing cam axis, includes a sear element. The searing cam is in communication with the lifting cam such that the sear element engages the locking element when the locking arm is in the travel position. A trigger element, mounted on the searing cam, upon impact with the memory block when the back frame is in the back frame upright position, releases the locking element allowing the locking element to move from the travel position into the engagement position. A lost motion element provides communication between the sear cam and the lifting cam such that the trigger element, upon impact with the memory block when the back frame is in the back frame dumped forward position, can rotate the searing cam such that the trigger element is moved over the memory block.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description and preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and claims.